Gomora
is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in the show's only 2-part episodes, 26 and 27, "The Prince of Monsters". He has since then become one of the most popular and reoccurring monsters in the Ultraman franchise. Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' to be added 'Ultraman 80 - GomoraⅡ' Gomora reappeared in the series, Ultraman 80, He appeared in episode 22, entitled "When the Planets Align, Something Will Happen" as GomoraⅡ. GomoraⅡ was another member of Gomora's race that had thrived Underground by feeding on underground heat for 30,000 years until it had been awoken by an ambush from the UNDA by orders of a paranoid Adjutant Ishijima. Once GomoraⅡ had awoken, it began to rampage, destroying the Base of Operations of Queen Iyrus and the Underground People and shrugging off the assaults by the UNDA upon finally reaching the Earth's surface. Hoping to save as many lives as he could, Yamato transformed into Ultraman 80 and he appeared on the surface to confront GomoraⅡ himself. Despite the additional superpowers GomoraⅡ had to fight back against the Ultra with, 80 managed to fight through GomoraⅡ's attacks and finally managed to kill the monster with the Saxium Ray. 'Ultraman Powered' to be added 'Ultraman Max' '' to be added''http://hicbc.com/tv/max/contents/kaiju/20051119/20051119_1.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Gomora's profile in "Ultraman Max" 'Ultraman Mebius' Gomora reappeared in the series, Ultraman Mebius. He appeared in episode 42, entitled "An Old Friend's Visit."https://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/monster/rival/042.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Gomora's profile in "Ultraman Mebius" In this series, Gomora was first seen surfacing on Johnson Island in the South Pacific, as the first monster to appear outside of Japan since the start of the new age of Monsters. However before any action could be taken by GUYS, Gomora had mysteriously disappeared without a trace... Later on after GUYS and Ultraman Mebius had fought and defeated the monster Red King, a Gaseous Life-Form by the name of Gadiba emerged from the Monster's body and transformed Red King's body into Gomora, revealing that the Gomora at appeared on Johnson Island had been absorbed by the Life-Form sometime previously. Much like Red King, Gadiba's Gomora form had its abilities enhanced, and this time, Mebius was easily tossed around by Gomora after having already fought Red King. Luckily, METEOR's ban was lifted by Captain Sakomizu, and GUYS was able to assist Mebius by weakening Gomora with their METEOR weapons, severing his tail in the process. Mebius managed to recover too and after he transformed into his Burning Brade Mode, Gomora was soon destroyed by the combined power of his Mebium Burst and GUYS's Invincible Phoenix Discharge. Despite Gomora's death however, Gadiba still lived on, returning to his master with its task completed... 'Rei's Gomora' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Legends Side Story: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero' to be added 'Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga S' to be added 'Ultraman X' Gomora reappeared throughout the series, Ultraman X. He physically appeared in episode 19, entitled "Living Together."http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Gomora's profile in "Ultraman X" Unlike many monsters in this series, Gomora was one of the few Spark Dolls that was uneffected by the Ultra Flare 15 years ago. Gomora's Spark Doll also happened to be the most treasured possession of Daichi Oozora, after his parents were lost in an accident during the Ultra Flare. As a result, Daichi and Gomora shared a particularly strong bond with one another and over time, Daichi managed to duplicate Gomora's data into Cyber Gomora to assist him after he became the host of Ultraman X. Sometime later after Gomora's experiments were proven successful, Daichi and Xio took another step further and managed to fully materialize Gomora's Spark Doll with a Synchronization Test, bringing Gomora into physical form! Even as a Monster, Gomora's bond with Daichi made him completely obediant to Daichi's and the other members of Xio's commands, such as sitting down, holding his arms out, and responding to a Thumbs-Up gesture by Asuna. Suddenly during the test, the Site was attacked by a Dark Thunder Energy attack that was far more aggressive than the others, and suddenly, one strike of Dark Thunder Energy struck Gomora, mutating the Monster into EX Gomora! (See EX Gomora below) Eventually, after EX Gomora was purified of the Dark Thunder Energy by Exceed X and returned back into normal Gomora, the Monster noticed the damage he had caused under the Energy's influence. Out of guilt for what he had done, Gomora willingly allowed himself to let Ultraman X strike him with the Xanadium Beam. Suddenly just before the Ultra could (reluctantly) hit Gomora with the attack, Gomora glowed red and transformed back into a Spark Doll once more on his own! M1 (who had earlier captured Daichi for believing that Daichi's belief that Monsters and Humans could co-exist peacefully was foolish) turned Gomora back into a Spark Doll, after Asuna inadvertently convinced him to let Daichi go. Afterwards, Gomora's Spark Doll was once again left under Daichi's care, while Cyber Gomora was used by Xio from then on. Appearances in other media 'Ultra Fight' Gomora appears in the final episode of Ultra Fight, being awakened in the Monster Corpse Yard (Tsuburaya Productions Storage Facility) to fight the similarily awakened Woo, throughout which Baltan's laugh is constantly heard. After a fierce battle, Gomora disappears as Woo falls defeated. 'Redman' to be added 'The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army' to be added 'Yuugen Jikkou Sisters Shushutorian' to be added 'Ultraman Super Fighter' to be added 'Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Adventure' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' EX Gomora is a powered up variation of the original Gomora. He first appeared in the video game, "Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth." and the 13th and final episode of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, entitled "Planet Escape." 'Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth' to be added 'Rei's Gomora' This form of Gomora reappeared as a form taken by Rei's Gomora a few times throughout both Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle and its sequel, Never Ending Odyssey. 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' EX Gomora reappeared in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. He appeared during the series finale, entitled "Planet Escape."http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/monster/mons_exgomora.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on EX Gomora's profile in "Ultra Galaxy" During a vicious battle between his Reiblood Sister, Kate and her Zetton, Rei and Gomora were badly beaten by Kate's superior Monster and were near death after being struck by Zetton's Rebound Ray, having intercepted it to protect the ZAP SPACY from being killed by Zetton. However once Kate and Zetton were distracted by the sudden appearance of King Joe Black ambushing them, Rei re-awoke! Revitalized by an unknown power, Rei then transformed into "Reimon" for the first time ever! Additionally, Gomora awoke too, fully healed and transformed into his new powered-up form: "EX Gomora!" With his monster now the superior in strength of the 3 Monsters in battle, Reimon unleashed EX Gomora onto Kate's Zetton and King Joe Black. With his newly enhanced powers, EX Gomora easily turned the tables on both the Robot and the Monster without any trouble, demonstrating this by impaling King Joe Black with his Tail Spear attack, crippling the Robot and leaving it incapable of fighting any further. Lastly with no more opposition, EX Gomora finished off Zetton with a blast of his new EX Super Oscillatory Ray, which obliterated Zetton. Afterwards, EX Gomora was not seen again. (He was most likely recalled by Rei before he left Boris.) 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' EX Gomora returned in the sequel series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. He appeared during the series finale, entitled "Planet Destruction."http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/exgomora.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on EX Gomora's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" During the final battle between Rei's Gomora, Grande's Red King, and the ZAP SPACY against the Alien Reiblood-powered Armored Darkness, once Armored Darkness was weakened by a blast from the ZAP SPACY'S Pedanium Launcher, Rei and Grande gave a significant power boost to their respective Monsters and Reionic Burst Gomora transformed into EX Gomora once more, while Red King transformed into EX Red King! Now at the peak of their power, EX Gomora and EX Red King vastly overpowered Armored Darkness without any effort at all. Once the armor was disarmed of his Trident and Sword, Armored Darkness was weakened once more by EX Red King's Flame Road attack, and was finally destroyed for good after being struck by EX Gomora's EX Super Oscillatory Ray, which obliterated Armored Darkness. With their ultimate enemy gone for good, Rei and Grande recalled their respective Monsters and took off on their separate journeys once more. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' EX Gomora reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. During the film's climax. Rei summoned EX Gomora (having powered up Gomora before summoning him) to assist the Ultra Brothers in battling against Ultraman Belial and his Ultimate Monster, Beryudora. However even at the peak of his power, EX Gomora couldn't do much on his own against the titanic conglomerate monster, and was easily swatted away by one of Beryudora's Tentacles. EX Gomora however continued to fight on, and like the Ultras, he assisted them in distracting Beryudora by firing on him with his EX Super Oscillatory Ray, long eough for Ultraman Belial to be defeated by Ultraman Zero. Afterwards, EX Gomora was not seen again. (He was most likely recalled by Rei.) 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ultra Galaxy War' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!' to be added 'Ultraman X' EX Gomora reappeared throughout the series, Ultraman X. He physically appeared in episode 19, entitled "Living Together."http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on EX Gomora's profile in "Ultraman X" Shortly after Gomora was struck by the Dark Thunder Energy, he quickly transformed into EX Gomora! No longer docile nor under Daichi's control due to his new Darker powers causing him to go berserk, EX Gomora attacked the Synchronization testing site Gomora materialized in and burrowed away, later resurfacing in Area K-5 to attack a Harbor. Luckily, Daichi (who had followed after EX Gomora) confronted his berserk friend by transforming into Ultraman X to calm down the Monster. However, the Dark Thunder Energy's influence is too strong for EX Gomora to fight, and the Monster fought back against Ultraman X without reason. Ultraman X was prepared to strike EX Gomora with the Xanadium Beam to turn EX Gomora back to normal, but the Ultra was then teleported away by M1 (who condemned their choice of actions,) leaving Xio is left to take care of containing EX Gomora with what they could. However with none of their weapons able to contain EX Gomora's rampage, the monster annihilated Area K-5 and started moving into Area K-6! With EX Gomora too dangerous to stop, Xio had no other choice and was ordered that the Monster be put down... Meanwhile as M1 and Ultraman X watched on as Xio tried to stop EX Gomora's rampage, M1 noticed that Asuna was the only other person besides Daichi who did not wish to kill Gomora as she too believes in Daichi's dream of living in a world where Humans and Monsters can co-exist peacefully (despite that she herself was being badly beaten up during EX Gomora's rampage.) M1 looks back on previous moments in Asuna's past and he is surprised to see that Asuna had worked alongside Gomora as well in the form of Cyber Gomora, proving to M1 that what he was doing with Daichi was wrong. Having a change of heart (but not saying a word of it,) M1 released Ultraman X from his imprisonment, and Ultraman X returned to Earth to re-confront EX Gomora mere seconds before the berserk Monster could kill Asuna. Ultraman X then transformed into his Exceed X form and he quickly purified the monster with the Exceed X Slash attack, transforming EX Gomora back to normal Gomora. EX Gomora's last appearance was in part-2 of the series finale, (entitled "The Rainbow Land") where he (along with EX Red King, and Tsurugi Demaaga) were temporarily revived and transformed into their mutated states after a Dark Lightning attack was fired at their Spark Dolls by Greeza. Shortly after reviving however, EX Gomora (along with several other Spark Dolls that were conficated by Xio in the past) were then absorbed by Greeza to transform the life-form into his Ultimate Form. Reionic Burst Gomora is a berserk mode that Gomora enters when Reimon becomes enraged and goes into Burst Mode. He first appeared in the 3rd episode of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey, entitled "Great Frenzy! Reionic Burst."http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/gomora_rb.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Reionic Burst Gomora's appearance in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" 'Rei's Gomora' 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' During a vicious battle between a Reiblood Alien Nackle and his Galberos, Reimon and Gomora (whom had been baited into a trap by the Reiblood to fight against an Illusion of Zetton to the point of exhaustion) were pushed beyond their current fighting limit and were near death after being bombarded by Galberos's fireballs when Reimon (whom upon arriving on Planet Hammer, had begun to feel bursts of emotional rage and lust for battle) had finally reached his boiling point and transformed into his new berserk form: Burst Mode Reimon. Additionally, Gomora transformed too, into "Reionic Burst Gomora!" With both of them now berserk and filled with new power, Reionic Burst Gomora withstood several of Galberos's fireballs without showing any signs of damage, and the berserk Monster vaporized both Galberos and Alien Nackle with his Super Oscillatory Ray. It wasn't until both Master and Monster were struck by Ultraseven's Eye Slugger that tempered their rage. The calming of the Ultra's Blade however was only temporary, and both Master and Monster took off to fight the other Reibloods on Hammer. The Likes of which included: *Alien Metron and his Doragory ("Disturbing Reunion") *Alien Babalou and his Antlar ("Disturbing Reunion") *Alien Metron (again) and his Vakishim ("At the End of the Runway") Afterwards, Rei managed to regain control of his own Reiblood instincts after being struck by the Eye Slugger (which greatly weakened his Reiblood instincts to more tame levels,) as well as managing to come back to life after he was nearly killed by Grande and his Tyrant. Rei managed to take control of Gomora's Reionic Burst transformation without either of them going berserk. Since then, the more calmer but still very powerful Reionic Burst Gomora was used again in battle against: *Dail the Alien Pedan and a King Joe Black ("The New Horizon of War") *Commander Harlan and an entire army of King Joe Blacks ("A Warrior's Grave Marker") Reionic Burst Gomora's last appearance was in the series finale, (entitled "Planet Destruction") where he first fought against a revived and gigantic Armored Mefilas. Like his other opponents upon his transformation, Reionic Burst Gomora had no trouble beating down the Alien and breaking its sword and finally, Reionic Burst Gomora stabbed Armored Mefilas with his horn, charging the Alien's innards with his Super Oscillatory Ray from the inside, destroying Armored Mefilas. However once Reionic Burst Gomora was confronted by the Alien Reiblood-possessed Armored Darkness, like before, the Monster was no match for the sentient Armor even in his Reionic Burst Mode, and Armored Darkness easily tossed him around. Suddenly just as it seemed Armored Darkness was about to finish Reionic Burst Gomora off, Red King and Grande both appeared to battle Armored Darkness as well! Red King and Reionic Burst Gomora then proceeded to double-team Armored Darkness, but even with two Monsters taking him on, Armored Darkness managed to take them simultaneously with little effort and he greatly weakened both Monsters with his Reionic Fusion attack fired from his Trident. Luckily, the Pendragon arrived just in time and fired on the sentient Armor with there weapons, even managing to greatly weaken Armored Darkness with a single blast from the Pedanium Launcher! Now with 3-on-1, Rei and Grande gave a significant power boost to their Monsters and they both transformed into their most powerful forms: EX Gomora and EX Red King! (See EX Gomora above) 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!' to be added Cyber Gomora is a Cyber Monster based on Data from Gomora that appeared throughout the series, Ultraman X. He first appeared in the 1st episode of the series, entitled "A Voice From the Starry Sky."http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Cyber Gomora's profile in "Ultraman X" Subtitle: 'Ultraman X' Cyber Gomora was one of Xio's efforts to replicate the data of the Spark Dolls and convert them into Cards known as "Cyber Monsters." Cyber Gomora was also one of Xio's attempts to bring one of their Cyber Monsters into existence when Daichi's Spark Doll of Gomora was used to bring Cyber Gomora to life with the help of a Synchronization Testing Facility and a device known as the "X Deviser." However, the power output needed to bring Cyber Gomora into physical form gave up at 67% and thus the project failed. While the experiments on Cyber Gomora were over for the time being, Daichi however had other plans for his Monster, and during a battle against the Monster Birdon, Daichi used his Cyber Card of Gomora to adorn Ultraman X with Cybernetic Armor stylized after that of Cyber Gomora! With the Gomora Armor, Ultraman X was able to destroy Birdon with ease. Ultraman X would continue to use the Gomora Armor against other adversaries such as Alien Sran Quila's Zetton, as well as the Dark Star Cluster. Sometime later, Daichi and Xio ran another Synchronization Test for Cyber Gomora and to their surprise, the power output reached 100%, finally bringing Cyber Gomora into physical form! However shortly after materializing though, Cyber Gomora began unresponsive and refused to listen to Daichi's commands. It wasn't until during Ultraman X's battle against King Joe that Daichi learned from Gomora that Cyber Gomora wouldn't listen to him because was worried about Daichi's safety. Re-confronting the Cyber Monster, Daichi reassured Gomora that he will be okay, and that he needed his help for this battle. Listening this time, a Spark Doll of Cyber Gomora appeared before Daichi while he was inside Ultraman X. Activating the Spark Doll with the X Deviser, Cyber Gomora materialized in physical form once more and the Cyber Monster helped Ultraman X in fighting back against King Joe! King Joe was no match for the combined might of Ultraman X and Cyber Gomora, and was ultimately destroyed by a combination of Cyber Gomora's Cyber Super Oscillation Wave, and Ultraman X's Galaxy Cannon. Afterwards, one last synchronization test for Cyber Gomora was conducted and he was officially cleared for usage by Xio. Since then, Cyber Gomora was used by Xio on multiple occasions: *Asuna summoned him to battle Gina Specter and her Zaragas. *Asuna and Arisa summoned him to battle the Guar Army and their Mecha Gomora. *Capt. Kamiki summoned him to battle a Dark Thunder Energy-powered Gomess (S). Cyber Gomora last appearance was during the 2-part Series Finale. In "A Beautiful End," he was first summoned by Asuna to assist Ultraman X (who Daichi revealed to her as being Ultraman X's secret identity) in battle against the Monster, Greeza. Unlike his previous battles though, Cyber Gomora was no match for the unsettling and powerful Life-Form, and was soon defeated after Greeza struck him with his Greeza Beam attack fired from his back, causing Cyber Gomora to disintegrate. In "The Rainbow Land," he was summoned again by Hayato to battle Greeza once more. However, there was little that the Cyber Monster could do on his own, and he was defeated once more by Greeza's Double Helix attack. He (along with several other Spark Dolls conficated by Xio) were then absorbed by Greeza to transform the life-form into his Ultimate Form. After Ultraman X was revived and fought back against Greeza once more, the Ultra managed to free the Monsters from Greeza's control, and with their new freedom, the Monsters assisted Daichi and Ultraman X in fighting back against Greeza by adorning Daichi in the new "Hybrid Mons Armor" ability, with Cyber Gomora returning to his Gomora Armor feature as part of the Hybrid Armor's design. With the power of all the Monsters at his command, Exceed X had no trouble in fighting back against Greeza and the Ultra finally destroyed the Life-Form with his new Ultimate Xanadium Beam, which obliterated Greeza after two hits. 'Ultraman X The Movie: Here comes our Ultraman!' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' *Gomora reappeared as one of the Many Monsters fought by Ultraman in the Stock Footage Compilation Film, Ultraman. *Gomora reappeared as one of the Many Monsters fought by Ultraman in the Stock Footage Compilation Film, Ultraman, Ultraseven: Great Violent Monster Fight. *Gomora reappeared as one of the Many Monsters fought by Ultraman in Akio Jissoji's Stock Footage Compilation Film, Ultraman. *Gomora reappeared as one of the Many Monsters fought by Ultraman in the Stock Footage Compilation Film, Ultraman Zoffy: Ultra Warriors vs. the Giant Monster Army. *Gomora was a participant in the Japanese Game Show, "Takeshi's Castle" in the special "Monster" themed episode. He participates in the segments: The Great Wall, Slip Way, Sumo Rings, Boulder Dash, and Showdown. In the U.S. variation of the show known as "MXC," he only appears in the Boulder Dash segment and is called "The Monster under the Bed." *In the New Year's Eve 2011 Special episode of the Japanese Variety Show "No Laughing Airpoirt," Gomora appeared as a guest obstacle towards the final portion of the stage. *Gomora made a guest appearance in the Music Video "Prince of Monsters" by the band "Polysics". The music video is an obvious homage to Gomora's original appearance in the Ultraman series. Weapons and Abilities Universally * to be added Super Gomora * to be added GomoraⅡ *''to be added'' EX Gomora * : Due to his enhanced abilities, EX Gomora's Tail is sharpened at its tip, while the tail itself can extend its own length to batter or impale his enemies. * : EX Gomora can fire a much more powerful variation of his Super Oscillatory Ray from his Chest. * : EX Gomora can curl himself into an armored ball in order to strike his opponents. Reinoic Burst Gomora *''to be added Cyber Gomora *'Cyber Super Oscillation Wave (サイバー超振動波 - Saibā Chō Shindō-ha)': Cyber Gomora's claws glow with Blue Energy while Cyber Gomora charges at its opponent. Upon striking an opponent, its Claws causes damage to anyone it comes into contact with them. *'Chest Laser': Cyber Gomora can fire a Yellow Beam of Energy from the "X" insignia on its chest. Its power rivals that of Mecha Gomora's "Crusher Mega" attack. Behind the scenes Portrayal Gomora * Gomora is portrayed by suit actor Kazunori Yokoo, in all of the Ultra Galaxy Media. EX Gomora * EX Gomora is portrayed by suit actor Kazunori Yokoo, in all of the Ultra Galaxy Media. * EX Gomora 'is portrayed by suit actor Kazunori Yokoo in the series, ''Ultraman X. Cyber Gomora * '''Cyber Gomora is portrayed by suit actor Okabe Akatsuki. Notes *Ultra Fight's Gomora suit was a completely new suit, unlike other suits featured in the series. This Gomora suit had a more cartoonish head design, complete with humorously enlarged teeth and the lack of a fifth digit on its hands. This was also the first Gomora suit to introduce green to the Gomora color pallet, being splashed onto the back of the suit and the front chest area. Gallery Gomora ultraman 2.png Gomora with body parts.png|Gomora, with the Body Parts of several slain Monsters. Gomora reionic burst EXTRA.png|Reionic Burst Gomora Cyber Gomora EXTRA.jpg|Cyber Gomora References Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultra Fight Monsters Category:Redman Monsters Category:Ultraman 80 Monsters Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Monsters Category:Ultraman Max Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Monsters that appeared in video games Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Other Heroes Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters